If Pixal Dies Young
by Kappa Mikey 22
Summary: Pixal's death and funeral set to the song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry. I know she's alive now but this was super old and I kept getting serious writers block so for the sake of this fanfic lets just pretend she's still dead okay? (Sorry Zane...)


If Pixal dies young

If I die young, bury me in satin lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song.

The icy wind whipped violently through the crisp air sending a chill through all those gathered at the small hill on the town cemetery. Normally the ninjroid would've welcomed the cold. Would've let it wash over him and bury his sorrow. Normally but not now. Not today.

Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors oh and, life ain't always what you think it ought to be no. Ain't even gray but she buries her baby.

Zane let out a shaky sigh and hugged himself shivering. Why? Why did it have to be her? She was the only one who understood him. Why?

The sharp knife, of a short life. We'll, I've had just enough time.

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger I've, never known the lovin of a man but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand, there's a, boy here in town says he'll love me forever

He remembered. He remembered it all. He had felt so warm and tingly and excited and nervous all at the same time. "What powers you?" Pixal had asked studying Zane carefully. "I'm, not sure..." Zane had replied feeling his mechanical heart skip a circuit. "May I scan you?" Pixal asked. Zane felt his heart beat faster than it ever had before in his life. He felt his inner circuits begging to overheat and his face flush a deep shade of red. "S-sure..." He responded with a stutter. The female nodded and Zane had felt close to bursting as Pixal's rays penetrated him gently. "You are surprisingly efficient for an older model." She remarked as she completed her scan. Zane had blushed and glanced downward embarrassed. "Thank you," he had muttered shyly.

Who would've thought forever could be severed by, the sharp knife, of a short life? Well, I've had just enough time.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done.

Zane glanced up for a moment and realized Cyrus Borg was no longer standing next to them. He glanced around curiously until he spotted him sitting on a bench distant from the others with a pair of blueprints and a pencil in his hand. Looking closer, he saw that Cyrus was holding Pixal's blueprints jotting down notes furiously and occasionally glancing up at the small casket. Zane suddenly felt a deep anger slowly begin to replace his sorrow as he watched Cyrus. He was working at a time like this?! Pixal was basically his daughter and he wasn't even grieving her!

A penny for my thoughts oh no I'll sell them for a dollar. There worth so much more after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when your dead how people start listening.

Zane picked himself up and slowly began marching towards Cyrus Borg. He could hardly feel the overwhelming sorrow that flooded him as thoughts of anger and hatred for Cyrus Borg filled his mind. "What do you think you are doing?!" He demanded angrily snatching the blueprints from the older man. Cyrus looked up alarmed. "Pixal was your DAUGHTER and you'd rather work than grieve her?! Did you even care about her at all?! What's wrong with you?!" He screamed feeling hot tears sting his cheeks. Cyrus looked surprised for a moment before regaining himself. "How dare you," he muttered. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?!" He screamed staring Zane square in the eye as his tears cascaded down his face. "She was special to me! There may have been fifteen more of her but I can't imagine what would've happened if she hadn't been the one! She was different, she was SPECIAL!" He screamed angrily. Zane took a step back before the blueprints caught his eye once more. Looking closely, he could see the page was filled with notes and tear stains. He looked up at the inventor confused before it hit him; Cyrus WAS grieving in his own way. He was trying to fill the void by making plans of re-building Pixal better than before so she would last longer.

Oh, oh the ballad of a dove,

Go with peace and love,

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em oh

Zane's eyes filled with tears once more as he gaped silently at the inventor before him. Of course Cyrus loved Pixal! Of course he cared about her and missed her! He WAS grieving in a different way. His head lowered in shame and the tear splattered forth as he squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm so sorry." He muttered shamefully.

The sharp knife, of a short life well

I've had, just enough time

Cyrus forced a weak smile and gently lay his rough hand on top of the ninja's. Zane looked up at him with a painfully tear streaked face. Cyrus smiled a bit more genuinely and pulled Zane into a tight embrace. Though surprised at first, Zane relaxed into the elder's warmth and found himself sobbing into Cyrus's chest. Cyrus held his daughter's love tight and released a few silent tears of his own. He glanced up at the small streaks of sunlight that had forced their way through the crowd and a lump caught in his throat as he closed his eyes basking in the warmth he knew his beloved daughter was sending from above.

Pixal smiled sadly as she watched the two men closest to her turn to each other for comfort and strength in the face of her untimely demise. She took a step forward from the spot where she stood next to her grave. She smiled to herself and took another step in their direction gracefully and steadily no longer held down by stiff nuts and bolts or rusting metal. She smiled at the rest of the ninja gathered in front of her grave and lay her hand gently on the red samurai's shoulder. Nya gave a chill and glanced about her to see what could've caused the disturbance. Pixal smiled though Nya could not see her and continued on. She smiled sadly as she reached her boys and spotted her blueprints strewn across her father's lap. She gently picked up the pencil lying nearby and sketched in a small heart where her chest would be on the plans. She smiled when she saw the inventor glance over and his widen at the moving pencil before giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. She then turned to her beloved ninja and ran a gentle hand through his blonde hair before giving him a gentle kiss as well. "I love you," she whispered before stepping back.

"Pixal?" Zane whispered looking for his love yearningly. He looked up just in time to see an angelic figure in the distance look back and give him one last beautiful smile before disappearing into the sunset.

So put on your best boys

And I'll wear my

Pearls

Oh my Glob this was supposed to be done a long time ago like when Pixal actually died so for the sake of this fanfic, let's just pretend she's still dead (sorry Zane. Zane: grabs Pixal and holds her tight. No! Pixal:?) please review!


End file.
